Hanya Kau
by shizu yummy
Summary: [Drabbel] Tangan terkutuk yang tak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Fyodor bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Tapi Hanya kau lah yang bisa kusentuh. / Fyodor dostoyevsky x Dazai Osamu / Fyodor x Dazai / FyoDa /BL/Sho-ai/


**Hanya kau by Shizu Yummy**

 **Bungou stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Saya ingatkan saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn!** _Drabbel,Shounen ai! / boys love, and typo dll._

 **Pair :** Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Osamu Dazai ( **FyoDa or DosDaz or FyOs?** )

Fyodor dostoyevsky pria pemilik ability Crime and Punishment , sebuah kekuatan yang membuatnya dapat membunuh seseorang hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat ia sentuh–bahkan ia cintai. Tidak ada, semuah kisah cintanya selalu berakhir tragis hanya karna abilitynya. Sebuah tangan terkutuk untuk membunuh seseorang. Tangan penuh dosa.

"Aku tidak percaya pria sepertimu menyerah dan rela ditangkap seperti ini Dostoyevsky." ucap pria berambut ikal coklat menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan diatas meja. Dazai Osamu.

Fyodor tersenyum. "Yah.. Anggap saja aku sudah menyerah pada dunia ini."

"Pria sepertimu menyerah? Itu lucu... Harusnya dari dulu saja supaya tidak ada korban yang berjatuhan, tuan Dostoyevsky." Dazai menggebrak permukaan meja dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak akan mengerti tuan detektif..." Fyodor masih dengan santai membalas tampak senyum serigai yang tak luput hilang pada bibirnya, bahkan dirinya terlihat tidak perduli dengan introgasi yang sedang dilakukan Dazai.

"Manusia yang kini hidup dalam cahaya tidak akan mengerti." lanjut Fyodor.

–klang.

Dazai menarik kencang rantai besi pada leher Fyodor dengan kesal. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyetuh Agency detektif wahai iblis."

"Kau tidak lihat diriku saat ini? Kalian bahkan mengekangku seperti anjing dengan rantai, borgol dan camisole ini." Fyodor mengangkat kedua tangan yang terkunci.

"Apa tujuanmu? Aku serius sekarang Fyodor." manik brown milik Dazai kini menatap tajam pada Fyodor. Tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Kau bahkan memanggil nama depanku... Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" balas Fyodor lagi-lagi dengan senyuman dibibir.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila atau kau ingin disiksa lebih dari ini? Kami tahu tubuhmu tidak dapat disentuh tapi bisa dilukai dengan sebuah benda bukan?" ucap Dazai mengancam, dirinya bahkan sudah menodong pistol kearah kepala Fyodor.

Fyodor terdiam.

Dazai yang meliat reaksi tidak senang Fyodor pun tersenyum. "Kau takut juga rupanya ya diancam seperti itu."

"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku tertarik dengan sang bocah harimau pada agencymu tapi..." Fyodor menjeda mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Detektif.

–Spontan Dazai sedikit menjauhkan wajah.

"Tampaknya aku mulai tertarik dengan dirimu tuan Detektif." lanjut Fyodor.

–Cuup dan kecupan mendarat pada bibir pria ikal didepannya.

Dazai mematung.

"Waha.. Rupanya kekuatan penetral itu benar.. Kau masih hidup."

"Ha–APA TADI YANG KAU LAKUKAN IBLIS!" Dazai memekik tersentak, terbangun dari apa yang dilakukan Fyodor sebelumnya.

Bagai tidak mendengar lekingan Dazai, Fyodor tersenyum tanpa dosa dirinya terlihat senang dengan reaksi sang Detektif didepannya yang terlihat merona–sedikit.

"Kali ini aku lebih tertarik denganmu tuan Detektif." gumam Fyodor dalam hati.

"MATI SANA KAU!" Dazai berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang sell yang ditempati Fyodor, pintu sell ia tutup dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **A/N :** SHIZUUUU COME BACK LAGI DENGAN FYODOR SIBEJAD DAN DAZAI SIKAMPRET, AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN FYODA LAGI... ide dari lama yang ditulis ulang doc hilang... Merasa terhura bisa bikin FyoDa lagi. Yah walau doc Fyoda numpuk didokumen isinya ditelantarin semua :"(

•

 **~OMAKE~**

•

Anggo menatap bingung sang sahabat lamanya yang berjalan terlihat kesal. "Introgasinya sudah selesai Dazai?" tanya sang pria berkacamata.

"Aku tak peduli lagi!" Dazai menyerahkan dokumen pada Anggo dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Anggo yang terheran.

Bagaimana dengan Fyodor?

"Aku sudah menemukannya... Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku menyukainya." gumam Fyodor dalam sell dilanjut dengan tawa panjang.

"Dazai Osamu kau milikku."

•

•

 **[END]**

 **Thanks for Reading~ i hope your enjoy read this story! And like FyoDa coupel 💕**


End file.
